


Bomba de Tiempo

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Blaine tiene que batallar con una cena navideña familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drable escrito en el 2013 para el Fest Navideño de Fandom Insano "Los Cuervos de Santa"

La casa Anderson es una bomba de tiempo, cada segundo que pasa parece acercarse más al momento en que todo va a estallar. Después de la discusión, que se inició cuando su abuelo, una vez más, le increpó que siga en su etapa rebelde rehusándose a ser un hombre y conseguirse una novia, Blaine se fue a la cocina, donde ha permanecido casi una hora, sentado en las bancas de la barra y bebiendo café. Desde su lugar puede observar cómo su familia está a punto de sacarse los ojos unos a otros en el salón en la que debería de ser una "agradable y familiar cena de navidad".

Hace un rato la conversación a dado un giro y ahora su padre está sobre Cooper. En realidad no ha dejado de criticarlo desde que su hermano llegó de LA un par de días antes y aunque Blaine esta vez tiene que agradecer que su hermano mayor le robe la atención y así se olviden, al menos por cinco minutos de él; no puede dejar de sentirse mal por el intenso cuestionamiento al que su hermano está siendo sometido.

Su padre alza la voz, Blaine arquea la ceja y bebe un sorbo de su café para ocultar una risa, porque su hermano no deja de señalar hacia su padre mientras responde, también gritando. Su abuelo vuelve a intervenir, bastante alterado: _Es tu culpa que tus dos hijos sean una decepción. Un remedo de actor que sólo ha logrado salir en un comercial de cuarta y del otro mejor no hablemos._ Blaine siente un peso en el estómago y un vacío enorme en el corazón. Hace mucho que quedaron atrás las navidades donde Cooper y él cantaban para los vecinos y su padre estaba orgulloso de ellos. Extraña como era su familia antes de que Cooper abandonase la universidad, como eran antes de Sadie Hawkins.

Abandona el café y se escabulle por la puerta trasera hacia el patio, a lo lejos escucha que su madre comienza a llorar y su abuela intenta poner orden en medio de ese desastre. El ruido de un auto acercándose llama su atención y Blaine sonríe al reconocerlo, las luces reflejando las decoraciones de los vecinos.

—¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —pregunta a pesar de estar más que contento de verlo.

—El guapísimo protagonista de mi comercial preferido me pidió que te rescatara de la que parece ser la peor cena de navidad de la historia de Westerville —dice Kurt abrazándolo—. Así que he venido a llevarte a casa. Hay un regalo bajo el árbol esperándote y una taza de mi super especial chocolate con mashmellows.

Blaine mira dudoso al interior de la casa, si pone especial atención puede oir que ahora la discusión es entre su padre y su abuelo. La puerta trasera se abre y Cooper sale con una mochila.

—Hey Squirt, empaque algunas cosas para un par de días, hasta que nuestros adorables abuelos vuelvan a casa. Fue idea de mamá.

Blaine no sabe si está más feliz por poder escapar de casa o conmovido porque su madre aún intenta protegerlo a su manera. Kurt le sonríe animándolo a aceptar la oferta y Blaine siente que se ha ganado la lotería, escapar del caos que es su casa y pasar al menos un par de días cobijado por los abrazos de Carole y viendo algún partido con Burt y Finn suena maravilloso, pero lo que lo hace perfecto es Kurt. Kurt que lo toma de la mano y le besa la mejilla con un gesto cálido, cómplice, con todo ese amor que Blaine aún no cree merecerse. No lo piensa más, toma la mochila, abraza a su hermano, quién le promete quedarse una semana y pasar tiempo con él luego de que se vayan las horrendas visitas y entra al auto de Kurt.

—Tengan una noche buena chicos. Feliz Navidad —dice Cooper y Kurt arranca el auto con un gesto horrorizado y las mejillas encendidas.


End file.
